


all these places have their moments

by shepherdspie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I really tried, hope it satisfies you dykes, i miss them, yes i'm still figuring this writing thing out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherdspie/pseuds/shepherdspie
Summary: small insights into the daily life of eve and villanelle.[non chronologically]rating may change!





	all these places have their moments

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fanfic ever but I count it as my first since the one i wrote before was a few years ago and really really bad!!  
> this probably sucks too since i don't really write but I hope it's at least a bit enjoyable nonetheless :)  
> feel free to leave some comments so i know if I should continue (also i would love some recommendations on things you'd like to see!)

Eve tried to concentrate on her paperwork, she really did, but her mind keeps taking her back to the feeling of Villanelle's hands on her body, in her hair.. just _everywhere_.

But even while daydreaming, Eve could feel Villanelle's presence behind her chair before  
she even announced her presence or touched her. She just does that sometimes.  
Villanelle has that effect on her, and Eve doesn't mind at all.

"Hello baby, are you bored as well?"

Eve could feel her soft hand tracing her shoulder.  
Villanelle's husky voice combined with her light touch didn't fail to send a shudder through Eve. _It never does._  
"I'm bored." the younger woman finishes and huffs.

Eve's used to that, Villanelle really doesn't have much to do at MI6 these days.  
And if she does have work to do, she excels at it, which doesn't surprise Eve at all.

But ever since Eve and Villanelle pursued a relationship,  
which was a long time coming,  
Villanelle has found every excuse to not do any work and instead hang around at Eve's desk. _Which Eve really should mind more than she does, which isn't a lot_

"Villanelle, we've been here for-", Eve checks her watch, "37 minutes."

She sighs and turns her chair, which results in Villanelle looming over her

_Has she always been this tall?_

Villanelle is suddenly sporting a smirk and looks down at her, Eve knows exactly what smirk means."Now.. What about those ten minutes we spent making out in your car? And the three minutes in the bathroom? Did you just ignore those? Cause I for one.." Villanelle gets closer to Eve and she leans down, "can't stop thinking about them." Eve swallows and Villanelle's smirk gets even wider.

"That's.. irrelevant." Eve simply says.  
Those making out sessions weren't exactly planned, she reassures herself. Villanelle simply shrugs and her hands start to trail down Eve's shoulders.  
Eve rolls her eyes before a smile can form on her face and turns back around to her computer.  
Villanelle chuckles lightly.

"Polastri, you're _such_ a tease."

She feels Villanelle's fingers softly touch her hair and when she talks next she's right next to Eve's ear, nuzzling her head against hers.  
"I need you, baby."  
Eve can't help the goosebumps that appear on her whole body.

"Now." Villanelle's mouth travels from her Eve's ear to her cheek.

"I wasn't exactly finished with you." She could feel Villanelle's smirk against her cheek.  
Eve tenses up and can't help the familiar feeling that is slowly forming between her legs.  
"You're gonna make me wait?" Villanelle's russian accent gets even more profound when she's aroused and Eve knows that there's an exaggerated pout on her lips, and she doesn't mind the bratty tone in the slightest.

She knows that Villanelle knows what effect she has on Eve.  
Niko was never like this, could never make her feel like.. _that_.  
Never that good.  
He could never satisfy her like Villanelle does.

So Eve really can't blame herself when she promptly turns her head and captures Villanelle's lips with hers. Villanelle's huff of surprise is lost when she starts softly moaning and deepens the kiss.  
She always gets what she wants.  
Well, what they both want.  
Eve can't blame herself for the warm feeling blossoming in her stomach, the feeling she has come to associate with Villanelle.

The feeling she knows Villanelle feels as well.  
She knew even before the hushed whispers late at night, when they are wrapped up in eachother after hours of passion, where Villanelle often exclaims her love for the other woman over and over.  
The feeling Eve so happily returns.  
Eve could feel Villanelle smile against her lips as they were kissing.  
They were happy.


End file.
